The present invention relates to a telephone incoming signal discriminator and, more particularly, to such a telephone incoming signal discriminator, which automatically discriminates an incoming telephone signal, letting important telephone calls ring the telephone and leaving unimportant telephone calls to be automatically answered by an automatic answer machine.
In our daily life, we may frequently receive insignificant telephone calls. Receiving insignificant telephone calls is a terrible bore. However, if the telephone is switched off, an important telephone call may be missed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to obviate this problem.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above-described problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a telephone incoming signal discriminator, which automatically discriminates incoming telephone calls, preventing the user from receiving insignificant telephone calls. It is another object of the present invention to provide a telephone incoming signal discriminator, which automatically gives a signal requesting the calling party to input the code if the telephone number of the calling party is not qualified. The telephone incoming signal discriminator is installed in a telephone and adapted to discriminate incoming telephone signals, comprising a first relay, an FSK detector and a DTMF detector respectively connected to one contact of the first relay and a pin detector, and adapted to detect an FSK signal and a DTMF signal from an incoming telephone signal, a pin detector connected to the telephone line of the telephone and an FSK/DTMF decoder IC, a tone amplifier and oscillation control connected to the telephone line, a FSK/DTMF decoder IC connected to the pin detector and the tone amplifier and oscillation control, a memory, a buzzer, a comparison/setting control IC connected to the memory, the buzzer and the first relay for setting a telephone number and code and storing the set telephone number and code in the memory, an auto answer machine, and a second relay connected to the auto answer machine, wherein when a telephone signal is received, it is detected by the FSK detector and the DTMF detector, decoded by the FSK/DTMF detector IC, and then compared with the set code by the comparison/setting control IC, so that the comparison/setting control IC drives the telephone to ring when matched, or switches on the second relay for enabling the incoming telephone signal to be shifted to the auto answer machine when not matched.